Cowboy Relations
by ync
Summary: Cameron has escaped from The Official Space Jail for the sixth time and is on the run with Koa Su her young partner but some young bounty hunters are also on their tail. When Cameron hiyjacks their ship and later stay on they begin to grow on eachother.


~Chapter 1~  
  
A dark room lit up with round light shining upward one at a time revealing a giant room filled with rows of people, and a special bigger row with a woman sitting in the middle, and bigger man sitting to her right and some more men around her on both sides.  
  
"Cameron Katsugawa. You stand accused of the following crimes. Theft, robbery, hacking, break outs, numerous acrobatics to get out of spots, many rude name calls to the proper officials, not to mention several stand offs". Captain Takaishi read off a list.  
  
"Not to mention several hijacks of police and space officials space crafts." Colonel Kutomi added.   
  
A girl rose on a floating platform with chains around her wrists and ankles, half metal half a green neon chain in the middle.  
  
"Did you say something?" Cameron, the girl on the platform, asked with a slight smile.  
  
An outrage breaks out in the room among the crowd.  
  
Colonel Kutomi leaned forward standing up, "At least pay attention or an additional sentence will be placed on your current one."  
  
"I do believe that not hearing you say doesn't really count me on my part." Cameron smiled.  
  
"How do you plead?!" Captain Takaishi yelled at her.  
  
"I plead neither!" Cameron smiled.  
  
Colonel Kutomi leaned over to a robot, "Send her back to her cell."  
  
The crowd makes an uproar as Cameron floats back down slowly in her platform. Once in her dark lighted room she pressed her button on her watch and it lit up green.  
  
"Yo! Koa you all set?" Cameron asked.  
  
A faint yawn was heard over the watch, "Nam? Yep! I shalt meetith with you when the signal is made."  
  
"Good and get a fast one." Cameron sighed.  
  
"AYE!" Koa replied.  
  
Cameron smiled and put on her goggles and head phones. She held out her hand and a gun fell out of mid air into her hand. "Let's go get us some trouble." She shot down at the chain around her ankles and the green appeared and then disappeared as some electricity spurted out of the bases. She smiled and then shot at the glass door and walked out, "That's some security system they have here. Glass doors!"  
  
"What just happened General?" Colonel Kutomi asked standing up.  
  
"A break out in sector 2 Colonel Kutomi."General Radule replied looking back at him.  
  
Kutomi looked up at the monitors, "Send out security level 10, this is a dangerous person...."  
  
"Sir there's some interference with the screens and computers." Radule broke out.  
  
The screens went blank as a smiley face appeared on them with a giant smile.  
  
"Howdy ho neighbor! and thank you for your...er....poor security/defense systems, but ya know it's always great bein here for like the sixth time but HEY it's a great but ya know it's old now buh bye."   
  
The monitors and screens went to static. "They've jammed the systems, There's no way to get to anything."  
  
"I want every police drone and system out there, she's not getting away this time!" Kutomi yelled sitting back down in his chair.  
  
Cameron ran down a hallway and turned some corners. She came to a door and put a card into the slot. Little shots of electricity sprit out and then the circuits are all blown and the door opens and she runs through. "KOA SU!"  
  
A piece of metal in the back of the room is heard falling. "Aye! Mesa es here! nam!" she flipped down in front of her and pulled out a remote control as a monkey crawls on top of her head. "I got a fast one and a purdy one I reckon." she flicked a switch on the control and a jet flew down behind her. "Nam?"  
  
"Very nice Koa, now let's get out of here before the 'drones' come ya know?" Cameron smiled jumping into the jet and pulling Koa in.  
  
A shot it fired at the tail of the jet causing it to spin slightly.  
  
"KOA!" Cameron yelled.  
  
"Aye!" Koa yelled pushing the controllers forward on her controller sending the ship blasting off into space. 


End file.
